


Caught in the Act

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Category: Chris Evans Fandom, chris evans fanfic
Genre: Chris Evans Fanfiction, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Oneshot, chris evans - Freeform, imagine, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: You and Chris enjoy some alone time after a family dinner





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainofherheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/gifts).



> October is dyslexia awareness month and as a severe sufferer, I never imagined I would write, let alone post a story. This is my first ever fanfic and I want to say a massive thank you to 'captainofherheart' for encouraging me to bite the bullet and write. I could not have done this without you! You’re my inspiration <3

It was only the second time you had visited Chris’s family after being invited to dinner by Lisa. Throughout the day, various photo albums made there way onto your lap, as Lisa and Scott enjoyed teasing Chris and took delight in his embarrassment. Your cheeks were hurting from the constant smile you had on your face, and from laughing as his family told you stories about his childhood and how he was always getting his younger brother into trouble when growing up. Just as Carly was looking through a cabinet for the dreaded home videos, Lisa called letting everyone know dinner was ready, saving Chris's skin for today.

It was a big family affair, as it always is in the Evans household. After dinner you and Chris retreated upstairs to his childhood bedroom to watch TV and snuggle in private, trying to relax. Lying down with your head resting on his chest is one of your favourite positions, gaining comfort from listening to his steady heartbeat. Chris had his left arm around you, resting his hand on your ass while slowing drawing circles on your lower back with his thumb. Slightly lifting your head up to his level, you could see Chris looking down at you through hooded eyes. Suddenly his lips were on yours in a soft and gentle kiss. Before you had time to think, his right arm came around your waist and he moved on top of you, pinning you to the bed underneath him. His kisses grew messy and impatient as his hands fumbled with the buttons of your blouse, desperate for skin on skin contact. Reaching the last button, you broke away from the kiss, lifting off the bed slightly so he could pull it up and off your body, throwing it across the room.

Settling back on the bed, your impromptu and intense make out session heightened your arousal, and you thrived to feel more. His hands are roaming along your body, coming up to squeeze your breasts through your lacy bra. With his head at the nape of your neck, he started kissing and sucking against your sweet spot while pulling the cup of your bra down, running his thumb over your hardened nipple. You let out a deep moan, surprised by the growl like noise you produced, while your stomach fluttered in excitement.

Just as you ran your hands down his sculpted chest to the tent in his jeans, giving the hardness you found there a little squeeze, the door swung open and Lisa walked in, asking if either of you wanted anything from the store.

Your breath hitched in your throat with your cheeks turning the darkest shade of red in embarrassment. After quickly straightening up your clothes, you ran your hand through your hair trying to tame the mess that Chris created. Feeling exposed without your shirt, you pull the covers up over your body, pushing Chris away from you slightly. He groans into your neck, cursing at his mom for not knocking, trying to hide his growing erection by grabbing a discarded pillow and pulling it in front of himself. Lisa tried to avert her gaze from the both of you, embarrassed herself, and was failing miserably, giving you both a knowing smirk.

“Ma seriously? I’m busy!” Chris’s choice of words makes you lightly punch his arm in annoyance.

Lisa knew she wasn’t going to get an answer from her son and his very flustered girlfriend any time soon, so she retreated back to the hallway, pausing at the partially open door and saying, “Text me if you think of anything. I’ll leave you kids to it.” Giving Chris a wink she finally closes the door fully, giving the flustered couple privacy. You swear you can hear her happily chuckling back down the stairs.

Dropping back onto the bed in a huff, you gave Chris a shove, “Oh god Chris! How can I look at her in the eye to say goodbye later.” You squeaked out in a small, high pitched voice, pausing for a moment. “Actually how can I ever look at her ever again!” Being caught in the act by his mother was, singly, the most embarrassing moment of your adult life.

Trying to keep a steady and apologetic voice, Chris said, “Ah shit baby, sorry, I thought I locked it.” He was looking over at the door with wide eyes and then moved his gaze back to you. “And for the record, Ma loves you.”

“Yeah, you sound so apologetic.” Your sarcasm dripping though as you picked up on his amused tone, raising your eyebrows at him.

Shrugging at you, he looked deep into your eyes holding your stare for a moment before the both of you burst into a fit of giggles like a pair of teenagers.

Chris jumped up from you, still giggling, and walked over to the door making sure that this time the lock was firmly in place. Just as you were about to question him, he came back towards you, eyebrows raised wickedly, and pounced back on top of you, pulling you towards him as he nestled himself between your open legs, fitting perfectly in the space there. He gazed into your eyes and asked, in a low, sexy voice, “Now where were we?”


End file.
